Blood Red
by Tenten Kiken Hinamori
Summary: What would happen is Marinette gets akumatized, but because of her kind nature, she fights back the process and becomes a new person. That new person is part of the feared gang know as Blood red.
1. Heartbreak

"Pound it." Chat and I said pumping our fists together. My earrings gave off their 1 minute warning. "Gotta go. Bug out." I said swinging away. I landed in an ally and turned back. "Another suuccesful akuma retrival." Tikki said. I smiled giving her a cookie. "Agreed." I said. Tikki flew into my purse and I walked out the ally.

This akuma had been a tough one, but Chat and I manged. As I walked by a jewelry store, a black cat charm caught my eye. Adrian's birthday was coming up again, this time I'm gonna make him a friendship bracelet. I walked into the store and bought the charm. I then ran home, excited to get started.

For a week, I worked on the bracelet, wanting to make sure that it would be perfect. The band I made was orange, like his shoes, and made sure the charm was looped in. I noticed how late it was and decided to go to bed.

Marinette is late again. No surprise there. Alya counted down from 5 when Marinette busted into the room. She was out of breathe as she sat down. It was so cute how she always rushed to get to school when she literally lived right next door to the school. I smiled at her and she turned red then looked away.

I frowned at that. It seems as though she still hates me for the whole gum incident. I want to be her friend, but it she's she doesn't feel the same. "Hey man, Happy Birthday." Nino said sitting next to me. "Thanks." I said happily. "So when are you gonna ask her out?" Nino asked. "Who?" I asked highly confused.

"That mystery girl you were talking about." Nino said. I turned red at the thought of Ladybug. The ever so gorgeous hero. "I don't know yet. I said blushing. "Adrikins! Happy Birthday!" Chloe yelled clinging to my arm. I groaned trying to push her off. Soon, Miss Bustier walked in and began the lesson.

The lessons dragged on till soon, school was over. Nino and Alya stopped in in front of the school. "So Adrian, what do you want for your birthday? Or who?" Alya asked smirking. I blushed then looked at Nino. "Sorry man, she dragged it out of me." he said sheepishly.

I groaned. "So who is it? It can't be Chloe." Alya said. I shook my head in disgust. Chloe is my friend, a royal pain in the ass, but my friend. "Theres no way is Alix, Rose or Juleka...wait...Marinette?! Please tell me I'm right!" Alya said excited.

"What? No, Marinette and I are only friends." I said in shock. "Yea right. Admit it. You like 's pretty, kind, fun to be around and all around amazing." Alya said. "I don't like Marinette like that so back off!" I yelled. Everyone around us was frozen in shock, staring wide eyed at the door.

I looked to see Marinette, holding a bracelet. Her eyes were full of tears. "M-Marinette..." I said taking a step to her, realizing how badly I just fucked up. She gropped her bag and ran back into the building. I chased after her, just as it began raining, but she's a lot faster than I am...and I lose her...

How could I be so stupid?! I ran out the side door of the school, into the pouring rain. He doesn't like me... He doesn't like me...

I continue to run, I don't know where I'm even running to. I clutch the bracelet in my hand in regret. By the time I stop running, I'm soaking wet, I don't know where I am, and no one is even around.

Everything hurts. My legs, my eyes, my heart. "Having your heart broken hurts, doesn't it?" A voice asked. 'I wanted to be his friend at least, but he doesn't even like me..." I cried. "Then why not get revenge on the one who hurt you? Make him feel your pain." The voice said. "Make him feel my pain..." I said, half there. "Black Widow, I am Hawkmoth. I will grant you the power to make him realize he was wrong. All you ave to do is bring me Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring." The voice said.

I felt myself smirk. "Fine, but we do things my way." I heard myself say. "No! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I thought as I fought the akuma. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Alexandra

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry is the first chapter is a little weird, this is my first time writing a fanfic on her, so I'm still learning. Please be patient with me and enjoy the story. And to Spiked Dragon, thank you for your review and yes, Chloe is going to get some major payback from Alexandra.**

* * *

A week. It's been a week since Marinette disappeared. And its all my fault. The police and I, as Chat, have looked everywhere for her. We haven't found a single trace of her. And to top it off, Ladybug hasn't shown up.

I walked into class and everyone was in a deep depression. Each of them, except Chloe, missed Marinette deeply. Sabrina did too, though she kept it hidden because of Chloe. It's all my fault... I made Marinette run off crying. I broke her heart...

"I honestly don't understand why you're all depressed that Mari-trash is gone. We're better off without her." Chloe said painting her nails. All of us glared at her. "You shut your mouth Chloe! I didn't think even you were that heartless, but boy was I wrong!" Alya yelled, slamming her hands down on her desk.

"Marinette was 10x better than you'll ever be!" Nino said. "You're just jealous because she is prettier than you." Alix said. "And kinder." Nathaniel said. "And smarter." Max said. Soon, everyone was standing up for Marinette.

"You're all losers, right Adrikins?" Chloe asked latching onto my arm. I pulled her off. "I'm with them Chloe." I said looking at her. "What?! How could you side with-" Chloe began to yell, till Miss Bustier walked in with a girl. Everyone took their seats.

"Everyone, this is Alexandra, our newest student." She said. Alexandra had fiery red hair that went down below her shoulder blades. Her clothes were that of a punks. (outfit image link below) But what had got to me the most, was her eyes. They were just like Marinette's.

"Now, she's been in the hospital and has amnesia, so please take it easy with her and help her when you can." Miss Bustier said. "Now to ind you a-" she began saying until Alexandra just sat behind me in Marinette's seat. _That's Marinette's seat! Get out of it!_ I thought angrily.

Miss Bustier let her sit there and began teaching. I looked back to Alexandra to see her feet on the desk, earbuds in her ears and her eyes closed. She's not even paying attention! I can already tell this girl is going to be a royal pain.

* * *

"Can you believe that new girl taking Marinette's seat?!" Alya growled during lunch. Her, Nino and I were sitting together eating. "Then she doesn't even pay attention." Nino said. I just sat there eating my lunch. I wasn't sure if I should tell them how Alexandra's eyes and Marinette's were the exact same.

"She's only been here for a few hours and I hate her guts." Alya growled. "Maybe we should cut her some slack. Remember what Miss Bustier said. She's been in the hospital and has amnesia. She probably forgot how to be polite and nice." I said trying to calm her down.

"Hey newbie. Where did you get that tacky outfit? The trash?" Chloe's voice laughed. I looked up to see Chloe standing in front of Alexandra. Alexandra was sitting on the stairs, listening to her music, minding her own business.

"Go away." Alexandra said, not even looking at her. "That has got to be the dumbest outfit I've ever seen. And that hair of yours. Do you even take care of it?" Chloe laughed. Alexandra just messed with her Ipod, my guess was that she was turning up her music.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. Are you stupid or something?!" Chloe yelled yanking out Alexandra's earbuds. Alexandra grabbed Chloe's arm and flipped her around, making her slam down on the ground. "I told you to go away. Next time follow my orders." Alexandra growled then dropped Chloe's arm and walked away.

"I officially like her." Alya said. I was surprised on how well she ignored Chloe until her earbuds were ripped out. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe, just maybe, I could learn to like this girl and she could tell me anything she knew about Marinette.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. And if you think I could do better, please let me know how.**

 **wp-content/uploads/2012/02/MG_**


	3. Blood Red

**Hi everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. I'd like to thank Hatsune Miyu and** **Saevitis for their reviews. And Hastune-san, yes Marinette and Alexandra are the same person. And if you like, you can use my plot, but you have to create your own story line. Now onto the story!**

* * *

Back in class, everyone was talking about how Alexandra told Chloe off and they loved it. She was quickly becoming the talk of the school and she's only been here for a day. I looked at Alya to find her snickering as Chloe and Sabina walked in. Chloe was complaining about Alexandra and threatening to have her expelled.

Alexandra walked in without a care in the world. "You! Just wait till my daddy hears about this! He'll have you expelled!" Chloe yelled pointing at Alexandra with a death glare. Alexandra just walked to her desk and sat down.

"Excuse me! I'm talking to-" Chloe had began yelling, after slamming her hand down on Alexandra's desk, when Alexandra suddenly pulled a knife out and stabbed it into the sleeve of Chloe's jacket, pinning her there. "Now you listen and you listen good. I'm one bitch you don't want to mess with. I'll fuck you up to bad that your father won't even reconize who you are. So I suggest you back the fuck off." she growled.

She pulled knife out and sat back down, growling annoyed. From what I could see, she had stuck the knife in her boot. So, thats where she got it from. "You little bitch! This is a designer jacket!" Chloe yelled.

"Obviously a bad design, being its piss yellow." Alexandra said. The entire class laughed. "Do you have any idea who you are messing with?!" Chloe yelled. "Do you?" Alexandra asked standing up. We all looked at her confused until we backed away from her when she revealed a tattooed BR on her shoulder. The letters were dripping with 'blood', showing that she was a member of Blood Red. One of the most dangerous gangs in all of Paris.

Blood Red's Rival's were Blue Moon, an equally dangerous gang. Both gangs were rumored to rape people and leave them for dead.

"Y-Y-You're a member of B-B-B-B-Blood R-R-Red..." Chloe said in fear. "The newest member, so back off." Alexandra growled then sat back down.

Everyone, myself included, now feared her. "I-I-I'll have my daddy have you arrested." Chloe said shaking. "Can't arrest someone when they haven't done a single crime. Blue Moon are the assholes. They blame Blood Red." Alexandra said. "Y-Yea right! Sabrina! Call your father and have him arrest this bitch." Chloe ordered.

"Um...I can't Chloe." Sabrina said scared. "And why not?!" Chloe yelled. "Because she's right. She can't be arrested unless she commits a crime. She's been in the hospital and anyone can tell that her tattoo is still fresh." Sabrina said timidly. "So, she can't be arrested."

Alexandra smirked. "I don't care! Just call your-" Chloe began to yell till the teacher walked in and started class. Or at least tried to, but Chloe wouldn't shut up and Miss Bustier made her go to the principal's office.

After school, everyone avoided Alexandra like the plague. They all feared her now. Hell, I'm scared of her. Everyone watched as she walked down the street, her bag over her shoulder. I looked up as it soon started raining, once again. Since Marinette disappeared, its been raining everyday.

I looked up seeing Gorilla and walked to him, getting into the limo and being driven back home.

* * *

Everyone fears me at school. Not surprising. Everyone fears Blood Red, but we're wrongly accused of our crimes. Blue Moon is the cause of such crimes, but, no one will ever believe us.

I walked through the vendor's market and picked up some items I had paid for this morning. I didn't have much money, but I spent it on things that weren't even for me. I carried the items to an old abandoned warehouse, where a family of 3, soon to be 4, lived.

The husband was tending to his wife, who was starting to get ill because of the harsh living conditions and her condition. Their daughter, a little 6 year old, saw me and hugged my legs. "Alex!" she giggled. I smiled. "Hi there." I said patting her head.

I walked up to her parents and gave them the items, pulling out the medicine she needed. "Take it easy." I told her. "Thank you Alexandra, for everything." The wife, Theresa, said. "Yes, thank you." The husband, Derek, said.

"You're welcome. I wish I could do more for you." I said. "You're doing enough." Derek said. "Thank you Alex~" Brianna, the child, said. I smiled. "You're welcome." I said walking out.

"The most feared gang doing good. Now if only everyone saw your true nature." Widow, my kwami from what she explained, said crawling into my shoulder. She looked like a normal Black Widow, but she could talk and fly and for some odd reason, loves eating pepperoni. "People will believe what they hear. You saw how my classmates feared me." I said.

"Well, you have to prove them wrong. Show them Blood Red is a kind gang." Widow said. I chuckled. "You and I both know that will never happen." I said walking into an ally. I knocked on the door in a secret code and it soon opened, revealing my home, my family, my gang. Blood Red.

* * *

 **Please give me your review and tell me what you think I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Rain

**Hi, everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. I'd like to thank those of you who gave me a review. To answer your question Toothless Lover 13, yes, Tikki and Widow are the same Kwami. Please enjoy the story everyone.**

* * *

I spent all night, well almost all night, looking for Marinette and Ladybug. I still found nothing of either of them. Where could they have gone? They day it was announced that Marinette had vanished, her parents were in so much agony. Her father couldn't stop crying and her mother kept trying to keep herself from crying but failed. This is all my fault.

Gorilla dropped me off in front of the school the next morning and I sighed. I didn't eat breakfast, so I was early. The sky was still covered in dark gloomy clouds, signaling, even more rain. I sat on the steps looking down at the ground. _I'm so sorry Marinette. Please, come back._ I thought.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of metal scraping concrete. I looked up to see a manhole opened up and Alexandra pulling herself out the sewer. She covered the manhole back up and stood up, dusting herself off. Once again, she was dressed up in punk gear.

She pulled out a pack of something and pulled a stick out. At first, I thought it was a cigarette but then noticed that it was pocky. She was eating pocky. She soon walked up to the stairs and sat on the stone railing, ignoring the fact I was there.

She put her earbuds in her ears and sat back, listening to her music. Now would be a good time to get a better look at her. Her red hair had a bit of a wavy factor to it, but not much. From where I was, I could see tiny freckles that spotted her nose, just like Marinette. Her eyes were closed, but from I saw yesterday, they were blue, just like Marinette's as well.

I looked up feeling a rain drop and quickly got under the canopy, (I guess that's what it's called. Please correct me if I'm wrong) out of the rain. Alexandra however, didn't move from her spot, as it continued to rain. I'm scared of her, yes, but still, I couldn't let her get sick. I pulled out the little mini umbrella from my bag and was about to open it when Principal Damocles walked up and opened the doors. "Good morning Adrian, Miss Alexandra," he said walking in. Alexandra stood up, shook off then walked into the building.

I frowned and quickly walked into the building while stuffing the umbrella back into my bag. I noticed an armband located near her shoulder. From what I could see, it was a black leather band with a silver spider in the middle of it. Was she wearing that yesterday?

"Dude!" I heard then turned around seeing Nino as other students ran into the school. "Hey man, morning," I said high fiving him. "You're here early," he said. "I didn't eat breakfast. I'm worried about Marinette." I said looking down. "I hear ya. Alya and I went to her parent's bakery yesterday to check up on them. They're not doing too good man. They barely have the heart to even keep the bakery open." he said.

 _And it was all my fault for breaking Marinette's heart. I'm such a dumbass. Marinette, please forgive me and come back. Please come back, Princess._ I thought.

Nino and I walked into the classroom to see Alexandra sitting in her 'Marinette's" spot with her feet on the desk and her earbuds in her ears. Everyone kept their distance from her. All of them scared of her and her gang. I don't blame them. From what I've heard, Blood Red is a dark gang that cares only about themselves and no one else. Just like their rivals, Blue Moon.

Nino and I sat at our desk. Neither of us looked at Alexandra. Alya came in a sat at the every edge of her desk. "Adrikins!" Chloe yelled as she walked in with Sabrina. She then latched onto my arm "You should switch seats with Sabrina so you're far away from that murderer." she said glaring at Alexandra. "No thanks, Chloe. I'm fine." I said pulling her arm off. She's my friend and all, but she could be so annoying.

"But Adrien, I just want you to be safe. And since she can't be arrested yet, you need to be far away from her." Chloe whine. "Will you shut up? I can barely hear my music, and it's on full blast." Alexandra said suddenly, making everyone jump. "Also, if he doesn't want to move, he doesn't want to move. So back off him."

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business, you filthy criminal," Chloe growled. "Because you're a dumb blonde who butts into everyone else's business," Alexandra said.

I had zoned out for a bit, being in shock that she stood up for me. She's supposed to be part of a gang that cares for no one but themselves, and yet, she stood up for me. maybe, we have her all wrong.

"Look, just go sit in your damn desk, shut the fuck up and leave me and pretty boy here alone," Alexandra said. "Pretty boy?" Everyone asked. "What? I can't be the only one who thinks that if you put him in a dress and wig that he'd make a pretty girl." Alexandra said. "Now that you mention it, he would," Alix said. "The probability of some mistaking him for a girl would be about 90%," Max said.

 _And here I was starting to like her._ I thought, hiding underneath my desk embarrassed. Chloe was about to start yelling again when Miss Bustier walked in and began class.

* * *

 _Man, that damn blonde was fucking annoying. She needs to learn when to take 'no' for an answer._ I thought walking up to the roof, not caring if it was raining or not. I sat down against the wall a few feet from the door and sighed. Widow crawled out my bag then sat on my shoulder as I gave her a stick of pepperoni.

She munched on the pepperoni as I munched on my pocky. "Alex, you ok?" she asked. "Yea, I'm fine. Just wondering what a clear day looks like." I sighed. "You really don't remember a thing?" she asked. "Nothing. My name, where I'm from, when I was born, who my birth parents are. None of it. The only memory I have is someone breaking my heart. Who it was or what they looked like, I don't even remember that. The first 16 of my life and it's all blank." I said staring out into the rain.

For some reason, the rain makes me happy, as if something special happened during the rain, but what that was, I have no clue. "You'll get your memories back. You'll see." Widow said, trying to encourage me. I smiled softly. Thanks, Widow, for being here for me." I said gently hugging her close. "Of course, what are best friends for." Widow asked smiling at me.

I smiled. "You should hurry and finished the hide before someone comes out here," I suggested. She nodded, finished her pepperoni the crawled back into my bag. I leaned back against the wall, after putting my earbuds in, and closed my eyes, letting the rain fall on me as my music played.

I have no idea how long I stayed like that. It wasn't until the rain stopped hitting me when I opened my eyes to find pretty boy standing over me with an umbrella. "You should really stay out the rain unless you want to get sick," he said crouching down next to me.

"Aren't you scared of me? Just like everyone else." I said raising an eyebrow. "I'll admit it, I'm terrified of you and your gang, but that doesn't mean I'll just ignore someone in the rain, who's soaked to the bone now," he said.

I just stared at him. "Come on, let's get you dried off and your clothes dried," he said holding his hand out to me. I slowly took it and he helped me stand up. He leads me inside and closed his umbrella. "Come on. I'm sure no one is using the laundry room right now," he said pulling me along.

I was in shock that he was being nice to me. He fears me, yet he's being kind. Why? We soon made it to the laundry room. "I'll wait out here. Do you have something to change into?" he asked. I nodded, walked in and closed the door. I stripped out of my clothes and threw them in the dryer. I then opened my bag. "Sorry Widow, I need to use the shirt," I said pulling an oversized shirt out of my bag. "It's fine," she said going back to sleep.

I put the shirt on. It stopped just above my knees and covered everything. "You can come in if you want," I called, doubting he'd come in, but to my surprise, he did. I sat on the dryer. "I'm Adrien, it's nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand. I hesitated before shaking his hand. "Alexandra."

* * *

 **Please give me your review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Black Widow

**Hi, everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. I'd like to thank those of you who gave me a review. To Toothless Lover 13, your questions shall soon be answered. Please enjoy the story everyone.**

* * *

"I'm sorry about, well, fearing you. You obviously are a lonely person if you like sitting in the rain." I said. Alexandra shrugged. "I'm used to it. Everyone fears Blood Red. And I like sitting in the rain. It...It feels as though the rain has a very special meaning for me. Though, I don't remember what that is." she said pulling her knees close to her.

"So, have you regained any of your memories?" I asked sitting on the dryer. Alexandra chuckled, shaking her head. "No, nothing. I have one memory and it's not a very happy one," she said shrugging. The oversized shirt was too big for her, so when she shrugged, one of the shoulders slide down, reminding me that she was butt naked under that shirt, making me turn dark red.

"R-really? What memory? If you don't mind me asking." I said turning away quickly, trying to calm my blush down. "My heart got broken." She said, making me freeze in shock. "What?" I asked looking at her. "That's my only memory. Someone broke my heart and that's it. I don't know how or when or where, but that's my last memory. I don't even remember the face of the one who broke my heart. Everything from the first 16 years of my life is one giant blank. After that, I woke up in the hospital and a week later, I'm living with Pops and Blood Red." she said.

My head was spinning right now. A week ago, I was a moron and broke Marinette's heart, Alexandra's last memory was getting her heart broken and she was in the hospital since last week. That was way too similar. Could Alexandra be Marinette? Same freckles...Same eyes... Marinette and Alexandra are the same exact person... But, how? Her hair, style and basically everything changed about her. Well, all except her eyes and freckles.

"Ok, your starting is really freaking me out," Alexandra said, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry, it's just...I broke a really sweet girls heart last week and... she's been missing ever since. she ran off and its all my fault." I said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear. I hope you all find her soon. Her parents must be so worried." she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I gently took her hand. "Yea, me too," I said looking away. _I have found you Marinette, you just don't know it. And I will find a way to bring you back, no matter what._ I thought.

We sat in silence until screaming was heard. "Stay here! I'll go see what is going on." I said running out. I run to the first window to see an Akuma. "I am ice queen! I shall make Paris my kingdom!" she yelled. Her skin was a light blue, her hair was white, she wore a dark blue, puffy dress and had a golden crown on her head.

"Let's go. Plagg, claws out!" I yelled transforming. I jumped onto the roof and smirked. "Hey! I think you need to cool down." I said challenging her. (Is that the best I can do, no, but it's all I can come up with right now -.-' ) "Hmm, good idea. You do need to cool down!" she yelled sending ice beams at me.

* * *

"Widow. It's time." I said standing up. "Ready when you are." Widow said flying out of my bag. "Widow, webs spun!" I yelled grabbing my arm, right under the band. Widow went into the band, making the spider turn black with an hourglass, broken up into 5 pieces. Soon, my entire outfit changed. My shirt became a black shirt, that cut just above my belly button, with a red hourglass on it. I gained a black skirt, that went mid-thigh, with red spiders on it. Fishnets stockings covered my legs up to my knees, though they were more like spiderwebs. Black ankle high boots appeared on my feet, 1 inch high with a spider zipper. Black finger cut gloves, with a red hourglass on the back of the hand, appeared on my hands. My hair turned black and went into pigtails. Finally, a black mask appeared over my face.

I quickly got on the roof and saw, who I was guessing to be, Chat Noir fighting the Akuma. I made webs appear and tie the Akuma up. "Need some help there pussy cat?" I asked smirking. He looked at me in shock. "Who are you?" he asked. "The names Black Widow. Call me Widow. So, you're Chat Noir." I said walking up to him. "Yea, when did you start?" He asked.

"Not that long ago. Now then, let's take care of this Akuma. I have laundry to tend too." I said cracking my knuckles as the Akuma froze the webs and broke free. He nodded and attacked. I set off on creating a huge spider web to capture the Akuma. "Hey, Chat!" I called. He looked at me and nodded and kicked the Akuma into the web. I quickly grabbed the crown and broke it, releasing the Akuma. I made a single strand of web appear and encased the Akuma in it, wrapping it up. A few seconds later, the webs broke free and a pure white butterfly flew away. I snapped my fingers, making spiders webs cover the city, then vanish, showing all the damage was fixed.

"H-How?" Chat asked me in shock. I winked at him. "Later pussy cat," I said then made a appeared between the gaps of the buildings. I ran across the web and jumped down on the other side of the building. I quickly hid in the laundry room and sighed. "Widow, webs broken," I said. "Widow popped out my armband and sighed. "You did great. Your first run was successful!" she cheered. "I'm glad," I said giving her a pepperoni stick. She took it the dove into my bag. The dryer went off and I pulled my clothes, getting dressed.

I had just put on my underwear when Adrian busted in panting. "Are you o-" he asked until he froze. I froze in shock, messing with my bra.

* * *

O...M...G... What a body... Her body literally has to be a perfect 10. Wait?! What am I thinking?! I thought. "You perv!" Alexandra yelled and kicked me out, slamming the door. "Ok, I deserved that," I said to myself. Meeting Black Widow has obviously shocked my system. I was expecting Ladybug, but when Black Widow showed up, I was in shock. And she was able to purify the Akuma, plus fix everything. What's next?! Plagg snickered in my pocket and I smacked him. "We're talking later," I said to him.

"So did you never learn to knock?" Alexandra's voice asked, making me jumped. I looked up to see her fully dressed carrying her bag. "S-Sorry about that. I was worried, though." I said scratching the back of my head. "I know. That's why I'm not made. Now come on. We're late for class." She said holding out her hand. I took it and she helped me up. She's stronger than she looks. "Don't worry. I stopped by the principal's office before coming back and got us hall passes." I said holding up 2 hall passes.

"Not bad pretty boy," she said playfully nudging me. I chuckled and walked with her. I have to find out how to get Marinette back, but I'm starting to like Alexandra. What am I gonna do?

* * *

 **Please give me your review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Rivalry

**Hi, everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. I'd like to thank those of you who gave me a review. Now, onto the story**

* * *

"Wait... You think Alexandra is Marinette?!" Alya yelled. "Shh! Not so loud." I said covering her mouth. "Dude, that's crazy. They're completely different. Marinette is kind, sweet, gentle and loving. Alexandra is cold, harsh, brutal and downright mean." Nino said. "I know. But if you look carefully, you can see they look alike. Same eyes, same freckles. Marinette went missing a week ago. Alexandra went to the hospital a week ago with amnesia. No trace of Marinette has been found. Alexandra appeared out of nowhere. No family, no memories. She has to be Marinette." I said as we walked out the school.

It was the end of the day and I decided to tell Alya and Nino my theory about Alexandra. "But how? Her hair and personality are completely different." Alya said. "I think, when I... broke Marinette's heart, she became depressed and became an Akuma. But why she became a whole nother person, I don't know." I said. We stopped at the entrance, seeing it was still raining.

"See you tomorrow," I said seeing Gorilla drive up. I quickly ran to the limo and got my surprise, Nathalie was there. "Adrian, your father wanted me to inform you that because of this weather, all photoshoots have been canceled until further notice. Also, your father and I will be leaving for a month to conduct business in America. Gorilla will still bring you to your lessons." she said.

I was in shock. No photoshoots and some free time? Awesome! I grinned. "Well, I hope you and father will remain safe in America," I said happily. She nodded and worked on her tablet. I watched out the window to see Alexandra walking in the rain, her jacket over her head. I want to have Gorilla stop and offer her a ride home, but if father finds out she's from Blood red, I can kiss going to school goodbye.

After dinner, I saw father and Nathalie off then ran to my room. "Whoo! A month without your father and miss needs to get laid." Plagg cheered flying out my pocket. "Plagg!" I scolded. "What? You know I'm right." Plagg snickered, snatching a piece of Camembert I swiped for him. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "So, you really think they're one and the same?" he asked. "Do you think it's possible?" I asked looking at him.

"From what I've seen about Marinette, is her good nature. You may be right. She may be akumatized and because of her good nature, she fought it and turned into Alexandra. We can't be too sure. And don't forget. We now have a new 'hero'. I don't remember a Black widow kwami." he said. I looked down then out the window. "Claws out," I called holding my fist out.

I jumped out my window as Chat Noir and once again, began my search for Ladybug. As soon as I got to the Effiel Tower, I pulled my baton out and tried calling her, to get no answer at all. Where are you, my lady?

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the city and I race to it. When I got there, I found a man from Blue Moon, the tattoo on his neck proved that, and Alexandra walking away, holding her arm. From where I was, I could smell the blood dripping from her arm.

* * *

"Jeez, what am I? Their mother?" I asked myself as I walked back from the store with grocery bags in my hands. I may be the only girl, but I'm not their damn mother! "I'm sure they appreciate everything you do for them." Widow said from my jacket pocket. Luckily, it had stopped raining for a bit, so walking to and from the store was easy. "Yea, but they can still all be pains." I chuckled. Blood Red, they're my family. I love them.

I looked up hearing a scream and saw a member of Blue Moon dragging a young girl into an alley. I quickly dropped the groceries and chased after them. I jumped up and kicked the man away from the girl. "Quick! Run for it!" I ordered her. She nodded and quickly ran away. "You bitch." The man growled. I pulled my knife out my boot and got ready to fight. Cheating Bastard pulled out a gun.

I need to get him before he shoots. If they take me out, Pops will never forgive himself. I quickly ran forward, hoping to get him, which I did. I was able to hit him hard enough with the handle of my knife to make him drop to the ground. I looked around for something to tie him up with and found a rope. Lucky.

Just as I was turning around, a gun shot rang and my arm got grazed by the bullet. I yelled out in pain, clutching the wound before I stomped on his head, knocking him out. I dragged him to the street lamp and tied him up there. I sat on the ground holding my arm. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. "Alex." Widow called worried. "I'm fine. Just dizzy from blood loss." I said.

I slowly pushed myself up and walked towards the abandoned grocery bags, I tried picking them up, but I felt myself falling then hovering. I looked up to see the cat hero, Chat Noir. I soon felt myself being picked up and held princess style. "My bags," I mumbled. "I'll get you more groceries. You need to go to the hospital," he said. "No. I'll be aressted. Please. I just need to get home. Triston will help me." I mumbled.

I heard him sigh as he bent down and picked up my bags. "Where do you live?" he asked. I gave him directions as best I could. I could feel myself drifting off. "hey, we're here." he said suddenly. I shook my head then knocked on the door in code before I passed out.

* * *

I knew taking her to the hospital was the better option, but she was right. They'll think she committed a crime and arrest her because of the blood. Soon a man that reminded me a lot of Marinette's father opened the door. "Alex!" he yelled in shock then took her from me. "She fought a man from Blue Moon," I explained. He nodded and walked in as another member took the bags from me and closed the door.

I sighed. Please be ok. I thought as I quickly brought the Blue Moon member to prison then jumped home. Once home, I detransformed and sighed. She wasn't even well enough to pick up her own grocery bags, yet I let talk me into just bringing her home. What if she lost too much blood? What if she needed stitches? I should go back and demand they let me take her to the hospital.

"Relax kid. I'm sure she's fine. She seems tougher than she looks." Plagg said eating his cheese. "I know that Plagg, but still," I said. "Look, you've got to have faith in her. If you give up on her, then she won't get better. Believe she will, and she'll be fine by morning." he said. I smiled a bit. "Thanks, Plagg," I said giving him an entire wheel of cheese. He grinned and ate. I changed then crawled into bed. The day caught up with me and I passed out.

* * *

I groaned waking up. I slowly sat up and looked out my window to see it was still night and that my wound was bandaged up. That meant I made it back home. "Alex." I heard, being suddenly hugged. "Pops?" I said confused. "I was so worried. Are you ok? What do you remember?" he asked. "Not much. After my fight, I seemed to have blacked out. It was as if half there and half not." I said holding my head. "Well, don't worry about it. Hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm gonna try getting more sleep. It's been a long day Pops and I'm really tired." I said. "Sleep well, my gang princess," he said kissing my head. I chuckled. "Rogue, not a princess." He chuckled and walked out the room. "Are you sure you're ok?" Widow asked hovering over me. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry. You should rest too." I said.

She nodded and laid on the pillow next to me. "Good night." She said. I smiled. "Night," I said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Please give me your review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	7. Storms & Roles

**Hi, everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. I'd like to thank those of you who gave me a review. Just so you know, in Alexandra POV, Brat is Chloe. Now, onto the story**

* * *

Once again, I arrive at school early. I can't stomach breakfast right now. I'm worried about Alexandra. What if she got an infection from her wound and died? Then he could never bring Marinette back. I have no doubt in my mind that Alexandra and Marinette are the same exact person. They were too alike. They had the same freckles, the same button nose, and the same beautiful blue eyes. _Wait... did I just think that?_ I thought in shock. _I'm in love with Ladybug and yet I'm thinking of how gorgeous Alexandra and Marinette are. What am I thinking?!_ I thought.

The sound of metal scraping concrete jarred me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the exact same thing as yesterday. Alexandra was pushing herself out the sewers with ease, wearing her punk gear, but this time, she had bandages on her arm. I'm glad to see that she's ok. She wasn't lying when she said that there was a member of Blood Red that could help her. I watched as she closed up the manhole and walk towards me. "Morning pretty boy." she greeted me sitting on the railing. Why does she call me that?

"3 questions," I stated. "Lay them on me," she said pulling out a box of pocky. "1) Are you really gonna call me that?" I asked. "Yep, not my fault you'd make a pretty girl," she answered pulling out a pocky stick. "2) Why do you travel in the sewers?" I questioned. "It's a lot easier than traveling on the streets. No traffic, no crossroads. Just a straight shot here." She answered. Fair enough. "3) what happened to your arm? Are you alright?" I asked. I want to get the whole story from her. "I got into a fight with a Blue Moon member. He was trying to rape a girl when I saw them. I was able to get her away and knock him out. At least, that's what I thought. When I turned away to find something to tie him up with, he shot at me but missed, grazing my arm. I knocked him out for sure this time, tied him up then went to get my grocery bag but I don't remember much after that. When I woke up, I was home and my Pops told me I have 10 stitches on my arm." she answered putting the pocky in her mouth.

I paled slightly. _10 stitches..._ "I'm fine, pretty boy. Our gang doctor was there and he said that I'm going to be fine. I was lucky that I didn't lose too much blood." she said shrugging. "Still, I'm glad you're ok. What about the girl you saved?" I asked. "I don't know. I hope she made it home," she said. That made me smile. We're all wrong about her and her gang. They care about the well-being of others and yet people think they're murderers... That has to stop now.

"Ah, good morning Adrian, Alexandra. Looks like we're in for even more rain." Mr. Damocles said walking up and unlocking the door. As if on cue, thunder roared right after lightning flashed really close. I nearly jumped out my skin and quickly ran inside. Because of the whole cat like qualities I get thanks to being Chat Noir, I'm scared of thunder and lightning, even more than what I use to be. I huddle up in a corner and cover my ears while closing my eyes. "It's just a flash of light and a loud noise. it won't hurt me." I mumbled to myself trying to calm down. I stiffened up feeling a hand on my head, petting my hair. I looked up to see Alexandra. "Got a fear of storms?" she asked.

I nodded, ashamed. I was shocked seeing a small smile on her face as she petted my head more. "Everyone has their fears. No need to be ashamed," she said gently, still petting my head. Her voice and took were so gentle and pleasing, that I felt myself calming down. "Thanks, Alexandra," I mumbled. She gave a small chuckle. "Call me Alex, pretty boy," she said sitting next to me. I smiled and laid my head on her shoulder as she continued to pet my head. _Yea, we're all wrong about her. She and Blood Red aren't killers. They're just misunderstood._ I thought as I drifted off.

* * *

I chuckled quietly as he fell asleep on my shoulder. _Poor boy must be having rough nights._ I thought, petting his head as he slept. _Though, why do I feel like melting into a pile of goo? Eh, whatever._ "Dude, what the?" I heard and looked up to see the boy he sits will and the girl I sit with. I put my finger to my mouth, telling them to be quiet. They nodded in shock. I resumed petting pretty boy's head as he slept on my shoulder and the boy and girl sat close to us. "Um, I uh..." the girl stuttered., making me chuckle. "I'm Alexandra. Pretty boy here got scared of the storm and petting him is calming him down." I explained. "I'm Alya." the girl said. "Nino." the boy said. I nodded to them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" a loud screech startled us and woke up pretty boy. We looked to see the Mayor's daughter, whatever her name is. Pretty boy groaned and nuzzled into my shoulder. "Adrikins?! What the hell is this?!" The brat yelled. "Is she always this annoying?" I asked. "Yes." Alya and Nino answered. "What the hell do you think you're doing near my Adrikins you murderer?! Get away from him now!" Brat yelled. I gently pushed pretty boy off me and got up. "Let me tell you a few things. 1) Pretty boy here is his own person. He has his own thoughts, ideas, and emotions. You don't own him." I growled stalking up to her. "2) I'm not gonna take orders from someone who doesn't even know the meaning of hardships," I growled. "3) People like you always get what they deserve. To be in the dirt with nothing but a rag once they lose their power. So just shut up, mind your own business and BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I yelled pissed off. I then sat back down next to pretty boy and he laid his head back down.

"I'll call my daddy and have you arrested!" Brat yelled. "Your daddy can't do shit to me. Come on. Let's go to the classroom." I said getting back up and helped pretty boy up. Alya, Nino, Adrien and I walked to the classroom ignoring the brat. We sat in our seats. All our other classmates were shocked seeing us walk in together. "So, what happened to your arm?" Alya asked. I chuckled and explained. "So, you saved her from being raped? I thought Blood Red were bad guys too..." Alya said. "We may be called Blood Red, but we're not as cold hearted as everyone thinks," I stated. "Yea right. You and your gang are murderers." Brat said walking in. "I suggest you shut up about my gang if you know what's good for you," I growled. You can talk about me, but never speak ill of my gang. Brat went to speak, but the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Brat sat down with her lapdog, what's her name.

"Alright class, as most of you know its almost time for this year's play. And this year's play was written by our own Nino and Alya." Miss Bustier said. Alya and Nino stood in front of the class. "It's red riding hood with a twist. The wolf and red fall in love. But a huntsman who loves Red gets jealous and tries killing the wolf. A kind fairy uses magic to bring back the wolf, but only with true love's kiss. The wolf the turns human and they live happily ever after." Alya said. "That's so cute~" A girl with blonde pixie cut hair gushed. If by cute, you mean mushy. Hehe. I thought. "I, of course, will be Red and Adrikins will be the wolf. And little miss murderer will be the huntsman." The brat called laughing. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Hey, dumbass. It's huntsMAN, not huntsWOMAN. Do you have a brain or is it just a brain cell that spins around going "WHEEEEEE"?" I asked smirking.

The entire class laughed. "Ok, I like you." Alya laughed. I heard snickering in front of me and looked to see pretty boy trying to hold his laughter back. "Holy crap, I made you laugh on that one." I laughed.

"Anyway, we're deciding the roles with a lottery. We have a hat for girls and one for boys. Each row will take a turn. We'll start with Adrien then go up and around. Do not reveal until we say so." Alya said. Then everyone took their turns drawing their roles.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. Open your slips and reveal your roles." Alya said. I opened my slip and saw that I'm playing the wolf. _Please don't let Chloe be Red. Please don't let Chloe be Red._ I thought. "I got the fairy!" I heard Rose squeal. _No surprise there._ I thought, chuckling. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! HOW DID I GET A VILLAGER PART?! I DEMAND A REDO!" Chloe yelled. Oh, thank God. I thought. From what I could see, Kim got the huntsman, Chloe and Nathaniel were villagers and everyone else would help backstage. Wait, who had Red?

I looked behind me at Alex. She had her head resting on her head and she held up her slip, showing that she had the role of Red. I don't know why, but this makes me really happy. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Chloe yelled. "You have no saw in the matter. Roles are final, so deal with it." Alya said annoyed then passed out the scripts. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!" Chloe yelled. "Do you not realize that we don't care? So shut up." Alex said, annoyed. Alex and I will be lovers in this play. _Why does that make me so happy?_

* * *

Miss Bustier gave us the class period to read over our scripts. As we read quietly, thunder crashed causing the room to shake. I heard pretty boy whimper in front of me. I smiled gently, leaned forward and petted his head. He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you." he mouthed to me. I nodded. "Adrien, switch with me so Nino and I can talk," Alya said. Pretty boy nodded and switched with her. He sat close to me and laid his upper body on the desk and his arms in front of him a bit, holding his script so he could read it. I chuckled quietly and petted his head, running my fingers through his hair, as I read my script. I could feel all the shocked stares and one pissed off glare. I didn't really care. He needed comfort and I'm gonna give it to him.

For some reason, I once again feel like melting into a pile of happy goo. What is up with me? Oh well, just being able to help pretty boy and keep him from being afraid makes me happy. Maybe I don't need to regain my memories to be happy. Just having friends makes me happy.

* * *

 **Please give me your review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	8. War

**Hi, everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. Sorry about the long wait. I've been having some family issues and it was killing my mood to type. Also, Grimmforest on tumblr has drawn Alex and Black Widow. If you'd like to check it out, I'll put the link at the bottom. I'd like to thank those of you who gave me a review. It makes me really happy to know you all enjoy my story. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 _Alya... what is with these lines? They're nothing but puns... As much as I love them, it's too much..._ I thought. The wolf's lines were almost nothing but puns. I felt Alex's hand freeze on my head, meaning she saw the Wolf's lines too. "What the hell? Hey, what is up with the wolf's lines? They're nothing but puns. 1 or 2 every other line, maybe, but this is overkill." she said.

"It gives him a sense of humor." Alya argued. "I'm sorry, but this makes him look like a cheesy romantic with no social life and is desperate for love." Alex said. _Ok, ow. That was a major slap to my ego._ I thought. "They aren't that bad." Alya said. "Yes, there are." The entire class said. Alex looked smug. "Fine... I'll fix the lines. We'll all get new scripts tomorrow." Alya said.

Alex and I chuckled. We all gave Alya the scripts and did whatever we wanted. I just got comfortable as Alex continued to pet my head. The storm outside had gotten worse, but thanks to the petting, I've barely noticed it. I heard Alex writing something and looked. It seemed as though she was making a list. I lifted my head up a bit. "Ways to get money for Derek and his family." The top of the list read.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked. Alex jumped so I must've surprised her. "Um, no reason." She said. "Liar~ Let me see." I whined trying to peek. "It's nothing important. Just a project I'm working on." she said. "Let me help." I pleaded. "You can't." she said stuffing the notebook in her bag. I pouted then got an idea. "Hey Alya, Alex has a major scoop for you in her bag. Check her notebook." I called.

"Really?!" Alya squealed and grabbed Alex's bag. "Hey!" Alex yelled trying to get her bag. I quickly pinned her to the desk. Alya pulled out Alex's notebook and opened it. "Look for the page labeled 'Ways to get money for Derek and his family'." I said. "You are in for a world of hurt pretty boy. Get off me!" Alex ordered. "Nope." I chuckled. "Alex? Why are you trying to get money to this family?" Alya asked reading the notebook.

Alex groaned banging her head on the desk. "I hate you pretty boy." she mumbled. I just grinned innocently. Alex sighed. "Everyday, I take supplies to this family who lives in an abandoned building. Derek hasn't been able to work because he's getting over cancer. They were kicked out of their home. Theresa, she's expecting another child soon. She's getting sick and at this rate, she and the baby will die. Brianna is only 6. She doesn't understand death. So, I'm trying to help them the best that I can, but it's not enough." Alex explained.

The room was dead silent. I think everyone's hearts just broke. "We'll help you!" Rose exclaimed standing up. "We'll throw a fundraiser with the play." Alya said. "We can open up booths and sell snacks to help raise the money." Nino said. "Rose and I can do makeovers." Juleka said. "We'll set up contests." Kim and Alix yelled. Soon everyone was yelling out ideas. I looked to Alex, hearing her sniffle, to see her crying. "Hey, you ok?" I asked, worried.

"Y-Yea, it's just, all of you feared me the other day and now you're trying to help me." Alex cried, wiping her tears. "Because we can see that you care about these people and want to help them. You're not bad Alex. Everyone can see that." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me.

"Oh please. This is all some trick just to get money for her bloodthirsty gang." Chloe called. "You better shut up about my gang. You don't know anything about them!" Alex yelled. "They're murders and rapist. That's all I need to know." Chloe scoffed. "Chloe, shut your mouth." I said, getting angry with her. "Why are you defending her?!" Chloe screeched. "She has done nothing wrong to deserve your hate. She's helping a family in need which you should be doing since you're the mayor's daughter, but you're too selfish to care about anyone but yourself! When you finally realize that you're not the queen of Paris, come talk to me. Until then, forget it!" I yelled, sick and tired of her. I can tell Alex was kind and Chloe was treating her unfairly.

Everyone was silent. I've never been one to stand up to Chloe, but I've had enough. No one said anything as Chloe ran out with Sabrina. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you. You didn't have to defend me. She was sorta right. Blood Red use to be murders. But, they only went after Blue Moon members." Alex said.

"Yea, I had something about that. Do you know why Blood Red started?" Nino asked Alex. Alex looked down sadly. "Pops used to have a wife and a daughter named Alex. He loved them more than anything. They owned a nice little store that would help the needy. But, one night, the leader of Blue Moon raided their home. He killed his wife and daughter right in front of him, but let him live to suffer his loss. Pops started Blood Red to get revenge on them. The members of Blood Red consists of people who have lost loved ones to Blue Moon. They're not bad people, just broken and hurting." Alex explained.

I was in complete shock. They just want to avenge their loved one? They were fighting Blue Moon, just to avenge the deaths of those lives lost.

"Wait, how can his daughter be dead when You're right here?" Max asked. "Pops adopted me. I woke up in the hospital with all my memories gone except for 1. I don't remember my name, my family, or my life. Pops said that if she was my age, his daughter would've looked just like me, so he named my after his daughter." Alex said. She was suddenly tackled by a crying Rose. "I'm sorry for misjudging you!" she cried.

"We all are! We hadn't realized that all of Blood Red and you had suffered so much and we all believed you were evil." Juleka said. "Hey, it's ok. None of you knew the reason why we did all this. It's understandable." Alex said shrugging.

"It's not ok. We misjudged you and feared you for no reason." Alix said. "Please, tell us how we can make it up to you." Kim said. Alex smiled. "Help me save Derek and his family, then all is forgiven." Alex said.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come to my place? Won't your father be, oh I don't know, pissed?" I asked. It was after school and Adrien had asked me if he could come over to my place, which shocked the crap out of me. "Nah. He's in America right now with Natalie and I told Gorilla that I was heading to a friend's." he said shrugging. "Well, if you're sure. Just follow me. I have a routine I do after school." I said heading to the market like normal. "Hey, Alex! Brought your boyfriend today?" A vendor called. "He's just a friend. How's your mother doing?" I called back. "She's getting better. Thanks for asking." he called back. "No problem." I called. Other vendors called out to me and I called back.

"Wow, you're really popular here." Adrien said. "I'm here every day. They're Blue Moon victims just like Blood Red. We help each other." I said getting to the last vendor. "Here you are Alex. Supplies for Derek and his family." he said handing my a bag of supplies. "Thanks Sam. See you tomorrow." I said walking away. "If they know about the family, how come they don't pitch money in?" Adrien asked. "They can barely support themselves right now. Blue Moon is making it hard for them to survive right now." I said. He frowned. I lightly punched his arm then walked into Derek's 'home' "Alex!" Brianna cheered hugging my legs. "Hi there." I chuckled patting her head. "Hello Alex. Thanks again." Derek said taking the bag from me.

"No problem. How is she?" I asked. "She's sleeping right now. The baby kicked a lot last night. Oh, you brought a friend." Derek said seeing Adrien. "This is Adrien. He's in my class. Adrien, this is Derek and little Brianna." I said. "Is he a prince?" Brianna asked. Adrien chuckled. "Sure, I'm a prince who's going to help you and your family." Adrien said gently rubbing her head. She grinned, making me chuckle. "Well, we better go. See you tomorrow. Tell Teresa I said hi." I said walking out.

"They're a very nice family." Adrien said. I smiled. "Yea, they are." I said. We soon made it to the hideout. I knocked in code on the door. "Who goes there?" Joey's voice called. "Joey, let us in." I ordered. "None shall enter without the secret password." he called. "What are you talking about? We don't have a password." I said getting annoyed. "Yes we do, I made on up while you were gone." he said. "Well then, how am I suppose tyo know it?" I asked smugly. "You, uh, good point." he said. Adrien laughed. Joey opened the door and I kicked him in the nuts. He cried out in pain the dropped to the ground, holding his nuts. "Steel toes today?" he whimpered. "Yep." I said walking in while smirking.

"Welcome back Alex." Everyone called. "I'm back. Pretty boy here is with me, so hands off or be used as target practice." I warned. "Yes Alex!" They answered. 'Tristan, wheres Pops?" I asked. "He went out earlier." Tristan said. "Alright, thanks. Come on. My room is upstairs." I said to Adrien then walked upstairs. I could hear him following me. I walked into my room and sat my bag down. "Make yourself at home. It's not much, but it's all I need." I said. "It's homey." he said. "So why did you want to come over?" I asked sitting on my bed. "Like I said, my dad is gone, so I really don't want to be home alone." he said putting his bag next to mine then sat next to me.

"Well, if you want we can watch some anime." I said. "You watch anime?!" he asked, excited. "Umm, yea. I'm watching Fairy Tail right now. Unless you want to watch-" I said grabbing my laptop. "I love Fairy Tail!" he said. "Fairy Tail it is then." I said playing the ep I'm on.

* * *

She's an anime lover! Awesome! We watched Fairy Tail for about an hour when someone knocked on her door. "Alex~ Joey won't feed us~" a voice whined. Alex groaned. "I'm not ya'lls damn mother!" she yelled putting her laptop down. I chuckled and grabbed my bag and followed her down. I watched as she began cooking. "Joey! You have to wash the dishes!" she yelled. "Aw man!" Joey whined.

I chuckled watching her. "Oh! turn up the radio!" she yelled suddenly. One of the members turned up the radio and "Face Down" was playing. "Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground." Alex sang. I smiled gently watching her as she began to dance with her gang members. They really do love each other like a family, which made me frown. _Once the akuma is purified, Alex will vanish. They'll all be crushed and heart broken._

"Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end as we rise from the ground." Alex sang smiling big. _But if the akuma isn't purified, then Marinette will never return. What am I gonna do?_ Just then, a man busted in, his arm bleeding badly. "Pops!" Alex yelled running to him. "Blue Moon is coming, and they mean war!" he yelled. "I want all members ready for battle! Tonight is the night Blue Moon pays for all the evil they've done!" Alex yelled. She walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock as we walked behind the bar. Alex opened up a secret hatch then lowered me down into the sewer. "follow the markers along the wall. They'll lead you to the school." she said. "What about you?" I asked worried about her. "I'm fighting alongside my gang." she said. "But it's too dangerous." I cried. She looked away for a second then suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock and they widened, even more, when I felt a tear hit my cheek. She pulled back crying. "In case I don't come to school tomorrow, goodbye pretty boy." she said then closed the hatch. "No! Alex! Open up! Let me help!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "Alex!" I cried dropping to my knees.

* * *

 **Please give me your review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **.tumblr 49641d30b37f76f011821461089d48e1/ tumblr_oli6l9TpIz1vdfgdro1_  
**


	9. Warmth

**Hi, everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. Also, I have a new story up. It's called "Here comes Black Widow" Please check it out when you can. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 _Where is the nearest manhole opening?!_ I thought running down the sewer line. I have to save her. Not just for Marinette's sake, but for Alex's as well. I have to save them both. No. I WILL save them both. "Plagg! Claws out!" I yelled and transformed then jumped out the nearest manhole. Now, unfortunately, I ended up a lot farther than I wanted to be but I don't care. I quickly jumped onto the roof and ran towards the hangout. "Please be ok Alex. I don't want to lose you and Mari all at once. I don't want to lose anyone else. I stopped a few buildings down and gasped in fright. The hangout was on fire. "Alex!" I yelled.

* * *

Once Blue Moon stormed in, we all jumped into battle. I pulled out my to hand guns and shot any Blue Moon member. It was life or death right now. I don't like killing, but I have to protect my family. I was about to shot another Blue Moon member when I was slashed in the back by one of them. I screamed in pain then turned around and shot him. I could feel the blood dripping down back, but I still fought.

After a while, I could feel the room begin to heat up and looked at the stove to she that the counters had caught fire. Crap. Not good. I continued to fight then. During all the commotion, my throat and eye got slashed and my arm got crushed by another member. After that, I blacked out.

* * *

The slamming of a door snapped me back into reality in time to see an ambulance driving away. Firefighters and police surrounded the ruins of the hangout. I jumped down and ran to Officer Roger. "What happened to the Blood Red members?! What happened to Alex?! Where is she?! Is she ok?" I cried. He stopped my flow of questions by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. Blue Moon attacked Blood Red. Most of the Blue Moon members are dead. The Blood Red members are being brought to the hospital now. I'm pretty sure that's where Alexandra is heading now. She looked in pretty bad shape." he said and that was it. I high-tailed it to the hospital.

Alex, please be alive. I thought as continued to run. I ran into the hospital and straight to the receptionist. "Alexandra?! Which room?!" I asked frantically. "I'm sorry Chat Noir, but she's still in surgery and won't be out for a while." The receptionist said. "How long is a while?!" I asked. "Please Chat Noir. You can't rush things. Go home, get some sleep. I guarantee that you'll be able to see her tomorrow. Now please, just go get some rest. Worrying about her like this won't help her." she said. I sighed, "You're right. Thank you." I walked out and began crying as it started raining. I walked in the rain, hugging myself as tears ran down my face.

When the rain stopped hitting me suddenly, I looked up to see 2 women. The one holding the umbrella had dark blue eyes and reddish brownish hair that was in a ponytail with a hat on her head, while wearing a white tank top, with a blue vest and blue jeans. The one next to her looked like her, but blonde hair in twin pigtails with blue ribbons tied at the base, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with the collar cut below her shoulders and blue jean skirt. She was holding a paper bag full of food.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" the blonde one asked. "I-I'm fine." I stuttered, wiping my eyes. The redhead raised an eyebrow then took off her hat and put it on my head. "I"m Tenten. This is my twin Arina. And, we can tell you're lying." she said. "But we won't pry. Now, why don't we call your parents and get you home?" she asked pulling out her cell. I looked down. "No one is home." I said sadly. They froze then looked at each other and spoke in what I guess was Japanese.

Tenten looked at me. "Would you like to come over to our house? I know we're complete strangers, but sometimes that's a little better than going home to an empty house and being all alone." she said.

I froze in shock. They only just met me and they're inviting me over? Yes, she's right. We're complete strangers to each other, and yet, they were kind enough to offer me into their home. I should be weary of them. They could be dangerous, but, I don't sense any ill intent coming from them.

"Thank you. I'd love to come over." I said happily. They smiled and stood on either side of me as we walked. "So, how long have you both lived here?" I asked. Tenten chuckled. "We don't actually live here. We own a house here, but we only use it when we're in town." Arina said. "We're getting away from the husbands and daughter for a bit." Tenten said. "Really?" I asked. "Yea, don't get us wrong, we love them, but we need a bit of space from time to time." Arina giggled.

We soon walked up to a medium size house. We could see the town, but we were a bit into the forest, so there were trees all around it. "We actually restored this house a few years back." Tenten said unlocking the door. We walked in and I was in awe. It didn't look that big outside, but it was big and homey. The living room was a nice light purple that gave it a calming feel. The furniture was a neutral brown, blending nicely with the wall. On said wall, we're pictures of Tenten and Arina and who I could guess were their husbands and Tenten's daughter. One photo caught my eye. The woman in it looked like Tenten, but older and she was standing next to a man with white hair, though he looked the same age as her.

"Make yourself at home while I make some hot cocoa. Tenten went to get you some dry clothes." Arina said before she went into the other room. I sat on the couch and wanted to cry again. "Here. I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Tenten said giving me a stack of clothes. "You sure your husband won't mind me borrowing his clothes?" I asked taking them. Tenten laughed. "Those are actually my old clothes. I lived on the streets for a while and wearing boys clothes made it easier to move around. That, and they were super comfortable." she said.

I was in shock. I know some girls liked wearing boys clothes, but she kept them? Wow, she must like looking back into her past sometimes. "Bathroom is the first door on the left." she said going into the kitchen. I went into the bathroom and changed. Surprisingly, they fit. _Wow, she must've been small._ "You sure this is smart kid? We don't even know them." Plagg said. "I know, but I feel as though I can trust them Get some sleep Plagg." I said giving him some cheese. He ate it then dove into the shirt.

I walked out with my wet clothes and froze catching a soothing smell. I looked to the entertainment center in their living room to see an incense burning. I figured one of them must have lit it as I went into the kitchen. Tenten took my wet clothes and put them into the dryer, which was in a small room right next to the kitchen. "I'm going take a shower." Tenten said. She gently patted my head before walking out. I stared after her in shock. The simple pat on my head brought me to tears. I looked up feeling Arina wipe my tears away. She smiled at me gently.

"Go sit on the couch. Hungry?" She asked. I nodded. "I'll fix you something then. Now go relax. We have some movies. Take your pick. Just relax." she said. I smiled and nodded. I sat on the couch and put on Cinderella. What can I say? I love Disney.

I looked up hearing a chuckle to see Tenten fresh out the shower. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, but her hair was still up in a ponytail. "You know, Cinderella was the one way my mom got me to sleep when I was a baby. She had recorded it several times on a VHS tape and would play it for me to get me to sleep." she said. "Really? That's pretty cool. She sounds amazing." I said. "Yea. She was." she said. I frowned. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. They died protecting my sister and I." Tenten said. "Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." she chuckled.

Arina walked in with a bowl and mug then placed then in front of me on the coffee table. "Sorry, it's only leftover beef stew." she said. "No, it's fine. This smells wonderful." I said picking the bowl up. And it did smell wonderful. I scooped up a spoonful and ate it. It was so good, I couldn't help but shove it all down. Much better than my personal chef's cooking. No offense to him. He's amazing, but something about this food, just remind me of...

"Hey, are you ok?" Tenten asked. I blinked in shock when I realized that I was crying. I couldn't help it though. These 2, reminded me of my mom. I put the bowl down and cried more. "I'm sorry. It's just, you both remind me of my mom, my dad is never there for me and my friend is in the hospital and I don't even know if she's alive!" I cried tears running down my face. I felt Tenten pull into a hug and I clung to her crying as if I was drowning and she was my only lifeline. "Let it all out kiddo." She said gently stroking my hair. Arina sat behind me and rubbed my back in comfort. I cried until I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Tenten." Arina called quietly as I tucked Adrien into the guest bed. "Yea?" I asked quietly walking out and closing the door. "Aren't we breaking the rules right now? We shouldn't be meddling in the affairs of other worlds." she said washing the dishes. "Technically, we aren't meddling. We're here on business and a young boy needed some major love and comfort." I said locking the doors. "Well, I just don't want you getting into trouble. Master Yen Sid can be hard on his punishments." She said drying her hands.

"Yea, I know." I chuckled. "Though, you are right. Poor Adrien. His father doesn't even care." she said. "That man doesn't know how to be a father." I said annoyed. I sighed. "The best we can do for him right now is be there for him when he needs us." I said. She nodded. "We better get some rest. Night." I said going to my room. "Night nee-chan." she giggled. "I'm your twin sister, not your older sister." I grumbled. She giggled going into her room. I went into mine and laid on mt bed. "This world needs help, even if it's not from the heartless.

* * *

 **My mom really did that for me. It's so cute. And yes, for you Kingdom Hearts fans, I added a bit into this. Please give me your review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Home

**Hi, everyone. This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori here with another Blood Red update. Thanks for all the reviews. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

I woke to the smell of waffles, which was odd until I remembered that I wasn't at my house, but at Miss Tenten and Miss Arina's house. I sat up to find my house folded nice and neat on the foot of the bed. I smiled and got up and dressed. "Come on Plagg." I said. Plagg flew into my jacket. I walked out and into the kitchen to find the girls. "Good morning." Arina said cheerfully. "Morning kiddo." Tenten said putting another waffle onto a plate. She then put the plate on the table next to a glass of milk. "Sit down and eat, then I'll bring you to school." she said. "Um, actually I want to go visit my friend at the hospital." I said sitting down.

"We kinda figured that, but Adrien, how do you think she would feel if you missed school because of her?"Arina asked. I looked down. "I guess she'd feel bad." I said sighing. Tenten ruffled my hair. "I know you're worried about her, but she's safe in the hospital. The doctors and nurses will take good care of her. If it makes you feel better, I'll bring you to the hospital after school, ok?" Tenten said. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, both, for everything." I said smiling at them. They smiled back.

"I'm gonna miss this, but I'm glad to enjoy being around you 2, at least for a day." I said sadly. "Do you wanna stay here longer?" Arina asked. "I'd love to, but my father would never allow it." I sighed. Tenten and Arina looked at each other. "Let's not worry about that now. You eat your waffles and get ready to leave for school." Arina said. I nodded and took a bite, only to moan at the taste. I officially love their cooking. Arina giggled while Tenten chuckled as they ate.

After we finished eating, Tenten escorted me to school. Once again, it was raining. "Behave kiddo." she said walking away. "Thank you, Tenten." I called back before walking in. As soon as I walked into the classroom, Nino hugged me. "Dude! You're ok! When we heard about what happened to Blood Red and we were worried about you cause we knew you were with Alex last night. What happened to Alex though?" Nino asked. I looked down sadly. "She's in the hospital. I haven't been to see her yet." I said.

"Well if you ask me, she deserves to be in jail and not the hospital. Her and her blood thirsty gang." Chloe said walking in. "Well, no one asked you so shut your mouth." Alya growled. "Sabrina, make sure you have your father arrested those monsters, mainly that red headed bitch." Chloe said ignoring Alya. "Chloe, shut your fucking mouth! If you have Alex and her gang arrested, I'll bail them out myself." I said pissed off. "How can you defend her?! You were there weren't you?! You were lucky to get out alive! They're being arrested and that-" Chloe began until she was punched in the face by Alex?!

Alex was covered in bandages. Her left eye and arm were wrapped up as were her throat, head and from what I could see, parts of her leg and chest. She was wearing an oversized red sweater, probably because it's easy to move in and a mid thigh black skirt. I noticed that she was shaking. When she started to fall, I quickly caught her in my arms. "What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital." I exclaimed. She pulled out a marker board and marker then wrote, "I promised." She couldn't talk. She doesn't have a voice. I hugged her close, crying.

"I was so worried. I thought you were gone." I cried into her shoulder. I felt her wrapped her good arm around me and pat me on the back gently.

"You bitch!" Chloe yelled. I looked at her to see her holding her face. "Chloe, that is enough. You will leave Alex and never talk to me again. I've had enough of you and your cruel attitude to everyone. We're no longer friends." I said helping Alex up. Chloe looked at me in shock then ran out crying.

"Nino, can we borrow your seat?" I asked. "Sure man, I'll sit with Alya today." Nino said grabbing his stuff. I set Alex down in his seat then sat in mine. "After school, I'll bring you back to the hospital." I said. Alex wrote, "I don't want to go back to the hospital. I hate being stuck in a bed all day long." I frowned. "You need to rest though." I said. "Where?" she wrote. Then it hit me, she no longer has a home. I can't ask father if she could stay at our house. He'd flip. But maybe Tenten and Arina would allow her to stay at their place.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, why don't you lay down and get some sleep." I said. "I told you that I don't want to rest." she wrote. "I know, but please, for me." I pleaded giving her the kitten eyes. She sighed them laid down on the bench with her head on my lap. I blushed darkly but gently stroked her hair. I smiled seeing her fall asleep.

* * *

After school, I helped Alex out when I saw Tenten in front of a nice dark blue truck. "Hey, Tenten!" I called, helping Alex over to her. "Hey, kiddo." Tenten chuckled, ruffling my hair. "You must be Alex." she said. Alex nodded. "I spoke with her Pops and he says that it's alright if she stays with me. I also spoke with your father Adrien." Tenten said. I shook my head in shock. "What did he say?" I asked."After much, much, MUCH, convincing, he said you can stay at my place. Your father is hard headed and stubborn as a mule." she said. I tackled her into a hug. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, nuzzling her. She chuckled and patted my head. "Come on. We're going to your place first to pack you some clothes, then going to the store to get Alex a few things." she said.

"You don't have to." Alex wrote. "I want to." Tenten said helping her into the truck. I jumped in. Tenten got in and drove to my house. I quickly jumped out, ran in and packed some clothes and camembert for Plagg.I then ran out and jumped into the truck. "Excited much kid?" Tenten chuckled. "You have no idea." I said grinning. Tenten chuckled then drove to the store. Tenten parked and I got a wheelchair for Alex. Alex glared at me. I gave her the kitten look. She sighed then sat in the wheelchair.

We walked into the store and went straight to the clothes section. We got clothes that would fit Alex in a way that she was covered, but could still be comfortable. I bought her a new phone and laptop. Tenten did some grocery shopping while she was at it. Apparently, her husband, daughter, and brother-in-law were coming and they needed extra food. We loaded everything into the truck and drove to her house. I helped Alex in while Tenten and Arina started to unload everything. I helped them finish unloading. I brought Alex's stuff to her room. Arina said she'd help Alex put her clothes away, which makes me glad cause if I see her underwear again, we might have a problem.

"Mama!" A little voice cried out. I walked out to see Tenten hugging a smaller version of her who was carrying a teddy bear. "There's my little beautiful sky~" Tenten chuckled. "Roxas!" Arina squealed. I looked to see her in a spinning hug with a man with sandy blondish, spiky hair. "Hey! I can use some help!" A voice whined. I looked to see a man with brown hair that was so spiky, it looked as though he was electrocuted. "I'm coming spiky." Tenten chuckled putting the little girl down. "No, I meant from my ex no-" he began to say until Tenten covered his mouth, shaking her head. He looked at me then back to Tenten and nodded. "Adrien, Alex, let me introduce you to my husband Sora and my daughter Sorami." Tenten said. "And this is Mr. Animal." Sorami said holding up the teddy bear. "Hi, Mr. Animal." I said.

"And this is my husband Roxas." Arina said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Adrien, and this is my friend Alex." I said. "Hi." Alex wrote. "Nice to meet you." Sora and Roxas said.

* * *

I helped Sora and Roxas bring everything in. "Let me make this clear you 2, no mentioning anything about heartless, nobodies or keyblades, got it?" I growled. "Yes, dear~" Sora purred kissing my cheek. "Got it, sis." Roxas said. We put everything away. "Mr. Animal was mommy's when she was my age." I heard Sorami say. I peeked out to see Sorami playing with Adrien and Alex. I smiled. "Ok you 3, I've got an idea." I said.

* * *

"How old are you Sorami?" I asked. "I'm 4." Sorami giggled. "Wow, you're a big girl." I chuckled. "What does your name mean?" Alex wrote. "Beautiful sky." Sorami said. "The sky was the first thing I saw when I gave birth to her. It was a bright beautiful sky so, I named her Sorami." Tenten said picking Sorami up. "You 2 go wash up for dinner." she said. I nodded then helped Alex into the bathroom so she could wash her hand. After we finished, we walked into the dining room where dinner was set up.

Eating with them made me so happy. It felt like eating with a real family. I wish things could always be like this. After dinner, I went to my room and changed for bed. Arina was helping Alex, thank god for that. Alex nearly killed me the last time I saw her half naked. "Kid, you realize that she's not gonna be around once the akuma is cleansed, right?" Plagg asked. I frowned. "Yeah, I know. I wish there was a way that she and Marinette could be their own person, but that's never gonna happen, is it?" I sighed. Plagg shocked me when he gently patted my head. "I know you don't want her gone, not just for you, but for the people who love her, but sometimes, you have to do what is right, despite your own feelings." he said. I smiled and gently pet him. "I buddy."

* * *

"Alex, are you ok?" Widow asked me. I wrote, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel as though there is something wrong with me as if my being here is wrong." She frowned. "They invited youhere." she said. I shook my head. "No, I mean as if I'm not supposed to be Alex, but someone else. That my whole being is nothing but a lie. AS if, I'm nothing more than a puppet to be thrown away" I wrote. "That's crazy Alex. No one's life is a lie, you just don't remember who you are. I'm sure you'll regain your memories soon. Try to get some sleep." she said. I nodded then crawled into bed. But as I fall asleep, I just can't shake off the feeling that I don't belong here.

* * *

"Ah, there you are my akuma. Soon, I'll have you back under my control and the miraculous will be mine!" A evil voice cackled

* * *

 **Please give me your review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	11. Goodbye Alex

**Hi everyone! This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori, here with another Blood Red update! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life has been hell. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since the war between Blood Red and Blue Moon and life has been having ups and downs. Something is off about Alex. She's been distant with everyone. She barely even talks to me. I mean, she should be happy right now. Blood Red is getting a new hang out and Derek's family is doing better. Derek got a high paying job and has been able to support his family again. Even though these were happy events, Alex hasn't smiled 1 bit. We all even went shopping to furnish her new home, but she didn't even crack a smile. This is starting to worry everyone. I decided to confront her about it.

On Wednesday, Alex was late to school because she was getting the bandages around her eye taken off. The ones around her head were taken off last week. She's healing fast. Her arm won't be healed for another 2 weeks and doctors say that she should be able to talk next week, which makes me happy, but she still won't smile. I looked up hearing Alex walk in. She just gave the teacher her late note then sat in her desk. That was it, after this lesson, I'm confronting her.

As soon as class ended, I turned directly to Alex. "Alex, what is wrong? I can tell something is bothering you. You have friends to confide in now. Please, let us help you." I begged. Alex looked at me then wrote, "You won't understand. No one will." she then packed her stuff and left. "What is going on with Alex?" Alya asked, worried. "I don't know, she won't tell me anything." I answered. "I hope she'll be ok." Rose said sadly. "So do I Rose, so do I." I said.

* * *

I walked out the school right after the first lesson. I felt so lost, so empty, so alone. What is wrong with me? I should be happy, so many great things have been happening and yet, I can't feel any joy. I can't feel anything. I'm so spaced out, that I never noticed that I had walked onto the street, just as a car came speeding along. However, I never felt an impact, but someone lifting me up into their arms and carrying me away. All I saw was reddish brown hair and a dark blue cap just before I blacked out.

When I came to, I found myself back in my bed over at Tenten's place. I slowly sat up just as Tenten came walking in. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked. I slowly nodded. She sat down on the edge. "We've been talking and we think its best of you to stay home until you feeling like your old self. You nearly got yourself killed today. do you remember that?" she asked. I shook my head. "I thought so. Look, just get some rest and I'll bring you something to eat soon." she said before leaving. I laid back down.

"Alex?" Widow whimpered, floating above me. I raised my good arm and held her in my hand as she hugged my thumb. _I wish I could say everything was gonna be ok, but who needed the most convincing? Me or her?_

* * *

"How is she?" Arina asked when I closed the door. "Not good. At this rate, we'll be facing more heartless." I said. And I thought we were finally gonna get a vacation." Arina whined. "We never get vacations Arina. That's our curse. I said getting dinner started. Arina sighed them started cleaning wishes.

* * *

I slammed the door open. "Is Alex here?!" I yelled in worry. Tenten and Arina shushed me. "She's fine. She's sleeping right now. But if you keep yelling like that, you'll wake her." Arina fussed. I winced, realizing she was right. "I'm sorry." I said sadly. "It's fine." Arina said cleaning what looked like little stars. "What are those?" I asked sitting next to her. "Wishes. If you whisper your wish to it then kiss it before putting it under your pillow at night, it will disappear and grant your wish." she explained. "That's cool." I said in awe. "Here. Use it when you know the time is right." she said giving me one. I smiled. "Thanks, Arina." I said happily.

"Also, don't try to push Alex right now. There is something going on with her that she needs to work out on her own." Tenten said from the kitchen. "Yea, but, she won't say anything to anyone, not even me. I'm getting worried." I said. "I know, but trying to force it out of her will only make things even worse than they already are. Don't force her." she said. I nodded begrudgingly.

I went to my room, threw my bag across my bed and sat on my bed. I sighed. "She's right you know. Forcing it out of her won't help her at all." Plagg said flying out of my bag, rubbing his head. "I just want her to smile again." I whimpered, tears filling my eyes. "I know kiddo. I know." he said patting my cheek.

Things didn't get better. Another week has passed, but Alex still hasn't recovered. If anything, she's become even more distant than before. "Has she said anything? She should be talking by now, right?" Alya asked. I nodded. _Alex, what is wrong with you?_

* * *

 _You don't belong here. You don't belong with them. You were never meant to exist. They don't love you. They don't want you._ A voice in my head kept repeating. _You took the place of someone they love. They want her back. They want you gone._ The voice continued. _No, they love me. They want me. I'm meant to be here._ I yelled within my head. _Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?_ the voice asked. Who was I trying to convince? Did the others really want me around? Or are his words true? Do they want me gone? I looked at the bracelet I had woken up with, in the hospital. Why does this bracelet mean so much to me? As if it was a gift for someone?

 _You were meant for so much more? Don't you want your memories back? Don't you want to remember everything? The person who broke your heart? Your family? Join me and I will grant your every wish and more._ the voice said, his promising looking more and more tempting. _Come Black Widow._ I felt myself smirking. "When the cats away, the spiders will play." I chuckled darkly.

* * *

Everyone looked up when Alya's phone dinged. "There's an akuma?! Wait, isn't that-" she began. I looked at her phone and went wide-eyed seeing Black Widow. I grabbed my bag and ran out. I ran into the janitor's closet and let Plagg out. "I knew it. I knew that girl was no good." he bragged. "Ok ok, Claws out." I called, transforming into Chat Noir. I used my baton to quickly get to the scene. "What's new pussycat?" Black Widow chuckled darkly. "I thought you were a good guy?" I growled. She laughed. "I _was,_ but thanks to Hawkmoth, I'm rotten to the core." she chuckled. I growled then froze, realizing who she was. It was Alex! "Alex?!" I yelled in shock. "Alex? Alex. Nope, never heard of her." she chuckled darkly.

That was Alex. I know it's her. "Hawkmoth! You've gone too far!" I growled. Black Widow laughed. "He knows and he doesn't care." she said. "Let's go pussycat. Show me what you've got." she taunted. I growled and attacked.

* * *

"Shouldn't we help him?" Arina asked as we watched from the Effiel Tower. "If we help, we'll only get in the way. He has a choice to make. Will he choose to bring his friend back or will he let everyone suffer by letting her live?" I answered. "You're as deep as normal." she mumbled. "Having a huge library didn't help." I chuckled.

* * *

 _I can't beat her, she's just too fast._ I continued to dodge her attacks. What am I gonna do? If she's cured, Alex will disappear and everyone who loves her will be heartbroken. But Marinette's parents miss their daughter and I miss my friend. Because I was distracted, Black Widow was able to trap me in a web. Black Widow walked right up to me. "Alex, please. This isn't you." I whimpered. I don't want to fight her. I grew to love both sides of her. The kind sweet Marinette side of her and the brave tough Alex side. "I told you, I'm not your Alex." she chuckled darkly reaching for my ring. "You are! Remember! Remember your pops! Your gang! Your friends! You're also Marinette! Remember your parents! Come back to me, princess! Come back, Alex!" I cried. She froze.

I went wide-eyed. I could see the spirits of both Marinette and Alex. Though, I started turning red seeing they were both naked. "Hawkmoth!" Marinette yelled. "You get out of our head and back the fuck off!" Alex yelled. "Chat, the bracelet! I'll hold Hawkmoth's power back." Marinette called as the webs broke off me. "Meanwhile, I'll heal the akuma." Alex said. I teared up. "But that means you'll disappear." I cried. "I'm fine with that. I'm not meant for this world anyway. I'm already dead!" Alex yelled. "What?" I asked in shock. "Marinette took on my form because I took control. I was once her cousin Alexandra. But when I was 6, my mother and I were killed. Pops was my real father. When I saw what was happening with Marinette, I quickly took over to protect her. I'm already dead chat! I've been dead for almost 8 years now! I want to go back to my mom! Now rip off that damn bracelet or else I'll reveal who you truly are!" she warned.

I cried and looked away before grabbing the bracelet around her wrist and ripped it off, releasing the akuma. I saw Marinette cry at the sight. She was about to lose her cousin all over again and it was my fault.

Alex/Black Widow quickly purified the akuma. "Goodbye Chat. Tell everyone I said later." Alex said as she faded away. Marinette now stood in her place and dropped. I quickly caught her and held her close to me, crying. "Goodbye, Alex. Goodbye and rest in peace. You and your mom." I thought. I brought Marinette to the hospital then went back to Tenten's. I detransformed and walked in with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes.

Tenten and Arina were waiting for me. Arina was the first to hug me. I broke down and sobbed into her shoulder. Tenten hugged me from behind, making this a group hug. Arina rubbed my arm while Tenten stroked my hair, both trying to comfort me, but to no avail. I have no idea how long I cried for or when I had cried myself to sleep, but the next thing I knew, I was in my room. I grabbed my phone and opened up the photo of Alex and I. My tears returned in full force and streamed down my face. "I'll miss you. Goodbye, Alex."

* * *

 **Again, I'm super sorry for the long wait! Life has thrown a shit ton of curve balls at me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a great day.**


	12. Welcome to the team Black Widow

**Hi everyone! This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori, here with another Blood Red update! This will sadly be the last update. I had fun writing this story. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

I sighed throwing my bags onto my bed. Father returned and I moved back home. Nino told me that Marinette was recovering well and would be returning to school tomorrow. Tenten, Arina, and their families vanished. I barely got to say goodbye to them. I went to Blood red to find all of them heartbroken, most of all Pops. Turns out, He was Marinette's uncle on her father's side and he had a daughter named Alexandra. Most people could say she and Marinette were twins because they looked so much alike. She and her mother were killed when Alex was 6. So, Pops just lost his daughter all over again.

Derek and his family were crushed as well. Teresha had a little boy and she had named him Alexander, in honor of Alex. She was gonna be his godmother. Briana has yet to stop crying. This was all my fault. Alex is gone. I couldn't save her.

Plagg flew up to me and nuzzled my cheek, trying to cheer me up. "You did the right thing kid." he said. "I know, it just, it hurts Plagg, knowing she's gone and I couldn't do anything to save her. So many people are suffering now because of it." I cried. Why couldn't I do anything to save her?

"Adrien, your father would like to see you." Natalie called. I sniffled then wiped my tears away before making myself presentable. Plagg hid in my shirt. I walked to my father's office and knocked. "Enter." Father called. I slowly opened the door and walked in before closing the door. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. "Yes. Whats this I hear about you spending time with a gang? Blood Red for that matter." He asked. I froze. "Don't you talk about them like you know anything." I said clenching my fist. "I don't want you around dangerous people." he said.

"They're not dangerous! They're kind, helpful! They treat each other like family after they all lost someone they love! And they once again lost some dear to them. As did I! I lost a dear friend!" I cried. I couldn't stop my tears. "I'm sorry son. I didn't know." he said walking up to me and hugging me. I hugged back crying. Where were Tenten and Arina when I needed them?

* * *

"I feel horrible for leaving without saying goodbye." Arina said, the wind blowing her hair behind her. We were standing on the top of the Effiel Tower, looking down over the lit up city. "I do too, but our work here is done. Besides, I've got tons of paperwork to catch up on." I sighed. Arina giggled. "Being a ruler must be difficult." I groaned. "Tell me about it." I rubbed my forehead. "Shall we head home?" I asked. "What about Adrien and his wish?" she asked. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see. Let's go home, oh pregnant one." I chuckled opening a portal. She squealed spinning in. I followed behind chuckling. _My former nobody is so weird._

* * *

I walked back into my room and began unpacking all my things. When I pulled out one of my shirts, the wish Arina gave me fell to the ground. I had completely forgotten about it. I picked it up and remembered what Arina told me. I have to whisper my wish to it, kiss it then place it under my pillow at night. I held the wish close. I knew exactly what to wish for.

That night, I sat up in my bed holding the wish. "Please let this work." I thought. "I wish that Alex and her mom were never killed." I whispered to it before gently kissing it then placing it under my pillow. _Please work. Please._ I thought before drifting off.

* * *

I groaned when I bright light suddenly came on. I poked my head out of the trash can to see the bright light coming from the kid's bed. More like under his pillow. The wish floated out from under his pillow and floated above him before it started spinning around stupid fast. It then vanished in a shit ton of sparkles then sprinkled over Adrien. _Does that mean his wish was granted? I hope so. I can't stand seeing him this sad._ I went back to sleep.

* * *

On Monday, Marinette was finally back at school. As great as it was to see Marinette back, I was still upset about Alex. I sat in my desk depressed, but when I looked around, no one else was sad. Why? We just lost Alex, our dear friend. "Hey man, why so glum?" Nino asked. This confused me. Did he really forget? I was about to answer him when Marinette's phone rang. "Hello? Alex?!" she answered. Alex?! I went wide-eyed. "What are you doing calling me this early? Scratch that, how have you been? Its' been a while since you called me?" Marinette asked in shock. "Oh, nothing much," Alex answered, the phone being on speaker, with a chuckle before the door to the classroom opened. "Just surprising my cousin is all." Alex chuckled leaning against the door with 1 hand. Marinette squealed and tackled her.

I was in shock. My wish, it came true after all. Alex was alive, and by the looks of it, she hasn't changed at all. She was still wearing her punkish gear. I chuckled in my head. _Alex and Marinette were like Yin and Yang. The bad and the good._ But, that doesn't matter, Alex is back. Alex is alive. "I can't believe your back from America. I missed you so much. Its been what, 8 years?" Marinette squealed hugging her. "Just about cuz. Let me tell you, I'm glad to be back." Alex said.

"Dude! Alex! It's been forever." Nino said. Alex never died, which means she knows everyone but me and Alya. "Whats up Nino?" Alex chuckled. "Hows auntie and Pops?" Marinette asked. "They're doing good. Pops has been named Chief of the Blood Red Taskforce. He's even opening up a club for us teens." Alex said. "Cool!" Alix yelled. "Hey, Alix." Alex chuckled. "Ugh, you're back." Chloe scoffed walking in. "Oh god, that is the tackiest yellow jacket I've ever seen. And whats worse is that it's on the royal brat. Poor thing is probably suffering." Alex chuckled. "Who do you think you are?!" Chloe yelled. "Ugh, there's an annoying buzzing in my ear. There must be a bee in here" I chuckled "Now now Alex, be nice." Marinette giggled. "Me, nice? Ha, I've been in New York for too long to be nice to that." Alex chuckled taking the seat behind Marinette.

"So, whos the pretty boy and newbie?" she asked. "Oh, Alex, this is my best friend Alya and A-Adrien." Marinette said going red again. "Alya, Adrien, this is my cousin Alexandra Dupain." she said. "I think I'll stick with pretty boy for him." Alex chuckled.

 _Yep, same old Alex. Welcome back Alex._

* * *

"So, how long are you back?" Mari asked me. I chuckled. "I don't plan on leaving for a long time cuz. I missed Paris and am so glad to be home." I said. "Its good to see you're finally back. Gotten any tougher?" Kim asked with a smirk. I held up my arm. "Let's see." I challenged. Kim smirked and grabbed my hand, starting our arm wrestling match. He's gotten stronger, I'll give him that, but I'm a lot stronger than him. I soon slammed his hand down and smirked. "Nice try Kim, but I'm stronger." I chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit." Mari chuckled. "I can't help it, its the Scottish blood in me." I chuckled.

"What was New York like?" she asked. "Ugh, don't get me started. I swear, I was lucky to get any sleep there. It's both there and Las Vegas that need naps. A lot of them. Or just one that lasts several days." I groaned.

"Is Auntie gonna create her crystal art again?" I asked. "She's probably over at her secret spring right now working on something amazing to celebrate us coming home." I said. My mom always did love to make art from crystals that fell out of a cave behind the waterfall of her spring. Loud screams and explosions were soon heard. "Be right back." Marinette, pretty boy and I said taking off in different directions.

* * *

 _Ugh! Can't I enjoy a day with my cousin without these dumb akumas?! My cousin is finally home for god sake!_ I growled transforming. Chat soon joined me on the rooftops. However, we never saw the akuma coming so it got the drop on us and attacked. However, the attack never hit because I giant spider web appeared. "Need a hand you 2?" A voice that sounded like Alex's yelled. We looked to see a new hero jumped down and land right next to us. "What's up? The name's Black Widow." she said. We were in shock. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "Long story. Right now, we have work to do. Shall we?" she asked cracking a whip. I smiled and nodded. "Let's go." I called. All 3 of us jumped into battle.

* * *

Even Widow was back?! She looks the exact same as before, except her hair was red and in a ponytail. and she was for real trying to help us. At least, I hope so. I don't want to have to fight her again. But either way, my wish came true! Alex is back and so is her mom, now everyone will be happy again. "Sorry, I gotta scram. I'll talk to you later though." Black Widow said. "Meet us at the Effiel Tower tonight. We'll talk then." Ladybug said. "You got it." she said jumping away.

* * *

During patrol that night, Black Widow met up with us again. "Ok, so Who are you? Where did you come from and where did you get your miraculous?" I asked. After Volpina, I wasn't taking any chances. "My hero name is Black Widow. I'm hailing from America. Just transferred. They don't need me there anymore so I came back to France. I got my miraculous from an old lady after saving a child. Mine's different from yours though. Yours had Chinese symbols on it right? Well, my has Latin on it. And before you ask how I know all this, my spiders tell me. I can talk with them." she said holding a spider on her hand.

There are more miraculouses?! The Chinese ones weren't the only ones?! How many more are there?!

"Well, I look forward to working with you, if you'll have me." she said. I looked to Chat. We both smiled and nodded then turned to Widow. "Welcome to the team, Black Widow." I said as Chat and I held our fists to her. Widow smiled then fist bumped ours. "Glad to be working with you for now on."

* * *

"See? I told you things would work out." I chuckled. "Ok, ok, rub it on." Arina chuckled. I smiled then stood up. Once again, we were sitting on the Effiel Tower. "Well, let's go. Onto the next world that needs rescuing." I said opening a portal. "Kay!" Arina giggled walking through. I looked back over the city. "You take care, Adrien." I said before leaving. I knew this city would be perfectly safe, with its new 3 hero team.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and have a great day.**


	13. The Play

**Hi everyone! This is Tenten Kiken Hinamori, here with another Blood Red update! It was brought to my attention that I didn't clarify the love interest, so here's a bonus chapter. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight. She has a crush on pretty boy, but he's never shown any interest?" I asked standing with classmates besides the brat, lapdog, Mari and pretty boy. "Yes, and its starting to drive the rest of us insane!" Alya growled. The others nodded. I smirked. "Don't worry, I've already got a plan in mind. Now, here's what we'll do." I said.

* * *

Tonight was the night of the big play, and I'm playing Red! Adrien is the wolf! Chloe was not happy about that, but Alex put an end to her mouth in an instant. And I was so nervous as hell. Last week, Alya made a few changes to the script. There was now a kiss scene AND a wedding scene! Is she trying to kill me?! Alex and Alya were whispering and snickering to themselves. They planned this! My own cousin and best friend were trying to kill me! "Places people, we're on in 5!" Alya called. I quickly got to my place when it was time. The curtain then rose.

* * *

I hummed as I walked along the forest path. My mother asked me to bring some goodies to grandmother because she was feeling ill. I didn't mind. I love seeing grandmother. I continued to hum until I heard a branch break behind me. I froze.

These woods had wolves in them and they weren't afraid to attack humans. I slowly turned and went wide-eyed seeing a wolf. Out of pure instinct, I ran for it. I knew there was no way I was gonna be able to outrun a wolf, but hopefully, there was a huntsman out today. But my bad luck got to me as the wolf tackled me to the ground. I was dead, there was no doubt about it. I braced myself for the pain but felt none.

I looked to see a boy fighting the wolf?! I watched in shock. After a bit, the wolf ran off with a limp. The boy dropped to the ground. I ran to the boy and helped him up. I nearly dropped him seeing the ears and tail. He was part wolf?! I was in so much shock, all I could do was stare. He shrunk away and I snapped out of it. I gently wrapped up his wound. "Thank you for saving me." I said. "U-Um, you're welcome." he stuttered. "I'm Red." I said. "You can call me Wolf." he said. "Nice to meet you wolf." I said and smiled at him. I could tell this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"This is too perfect." Alya snickered watching from behind the curtain with me. "Cuz is going to owe us big time for this. Now if you excuse me, I've got to stop the blonde bimbo and her lapdog." I said and tackled the 2, tying them up. They were no longer needed for the play anyway so I just tossed them into the closet and locked the door. That takes care of that.

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Wolf and I became to greatest of friends. Every day I would go into the woods just to see him. I would bring him some food and we would have a nice mini picnic. We'd tell each other stories and enjoy each other's company. It was like a dream come true.

However, the dream became a nightmare when my mother announced that I was to marry the Huntsman. I tried to get her to change her mind, but she got mad and said I had no choice. I ran out crying, running straight to the woods. I hugged Wolf as soon as I saw him and cried into his chest. "What's wrong? What happened?" he said hugging me closely. "My mother is forcing me to marry the Huntsman." I cried. He growled hugging me close. "Run away with me. We'll go far from here." he said. I looked up and him and smiled then nodded. "I'll go anywhere with you." I said happily. We both slowly leaned into each other. Our lips grew closer and closer to each other.

What neither of us realized, we were being watched by the Huntsman. He growled and attacked. Wolf heard him coming and quickly moved me out the way and fought the Huntsman. I watched in fear for both their lives. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. "Stop it!" I cried. Wolf hesitated and got hurt. "No!" I cried and ran to him. I hugged him close to me. Huntsman grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away. "Get away from us! You monster!" I cried. He growled and walked off.

"Don't leave me, please. I love you." I cried holding him close. "You can save him." A kind voice cooed. I looked up to see a fairy?! "You can save him and you'll be able to be together forever." she said. "Really?!" I cried. She smiled and sprinkled dust onto Wolf. "To save him, all you have to do is kiss him." she said then vanished. I looked down at him, gently cupped his cheek and kissed him, pouring my love into it.

I pulled back when he started glowing. A minute later the glow faded and went wide-eyed, His wolf parts were gone. "Wolf?" I called gently. I yelped when he suddenly pulled me down. "Yes Red?" he purred. I teared up and hugged him crying.

We started like that for a good while when we finally got up and ran away. I couldn't go back home because mother would still make me marry the Huntsman. Once we got to the next village, we were soon married and started our new life.

* * *

As soon as the curtain hit the ground, Marinette passed out from blushing so much. "You killed her." I chuckled. Pretty boy was blushing beyond dark, but he didn't pass out like cuz did. "Hey everyone! Pops is throwing a party for us at Blood Red!" I yelled and everyone cheered.

5 minutes later, we were all at Blood Red dancing and partying. Though, cuz and pretty boy vanished after 10 minutes. I went looking for them to find them making out in a dark corner. _The ship has sailed._ I thought walking away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and have a great day.**


End file.
